Technical Field
The invention relates to a voltage compensation circuit and a voltage compensation method, and particularly relates to a voltage compensation circuit and a voltage compensation method capable of improving supply precision of an output voltage.
Description of Related Art
A power supply may supply an output power to a load. When the load changes or a demand of the load for power increases, a voltage value of the output power decreases. Especially when the load has a greater demand for power, reduction of the output voltage will be greater. Generally, a current improvement method is to sense a feedback result of a change of the output power of the load side, such that the power supply compensates the output power according to the feedback result returned by the load side, so as to to compensate a transmission loss between the power supply and the load, where the transmission loss is, for example, a voltage value of the output voltage decreased due to a power loss caused by a power transmission line or additional output components.
However, the aforementioned improvement method may lead to misjudgement of the power supply due to instability of the feedback of the load side, which may lead to error or inaccurate compensation of the output voltage.